Cerulean Dreams
by Commodore Krevin
Summary: What happens when an accidental wardrobe malfunction causes Son Gohan to become infatuated with a certain angry Prince's blue-haired wife? Well the boy does know a certain wish-granting dragon that might be able to help with his problem. A silly Ecchi story. Gohan/Bulma. Might develop into a harem story later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first update of the new year. And its a new story so instead of not updating one, you can enjoy me not updating two! :) I kid. But yeah I'm not the most regular publisher here. Anway this fic is something I wrote collaborating with my good friend Ultimate Lucy Fan. Go check him out if you want to see really good Dragonball and Fairy Tale Ecchi. The guy is outstanding. And whose own Bulma/Gohan fics inspired me to write this.

Mount Paozu- Age 778

The putrid, cloying stench of death and decay wafting over the grimacing, muscular teen from the grungy, bone littered hole sewn into the side of the cliff face which served as the beast's lair. Hungry beast, he reminded himself. A deep, rumbling roar like distant thunder coming from inside as a pair of dingy-yellow eyes flicked peered out at him above a glistening double row of long, serrated teeth.

Startling the flock of birds nesting in the rocky crevices and trees which surrounded the remote lair nestled deep within the craggy bosom of the perilous mountain range. One where only the very brave or very foolish dared ventured. Fortunately for the orange suited teen however, he'd practically been raised here. The glowing icon displayed on the small, round scanner he held confirming what he sought was inside he turned it over slipping it inside a pocket of his Gi as he waited for the creature to come out.

Not for the first time Son Gohan wondered what had brought him here risking life and limb. Coolly taking a step back from the opening feeling the tremors through the ground as the creature rose. Bits of discarded bones and other undigested detritus kicked out or crushed under its scaly foot as the immense beast's head emerged into the streaming sunlight. Stooped low to escape beneath the cavern's mouth. A ridge of frilled horns emerging out from behind its pebbly, muddy-brown colored head larger than most cars. The ends chipped and ragged broken from fighting rivals and even potential mates.

The sight alone spurring a couple of wild boars who'd been rooting around in the grass, petrified in fear at the sound of the demon-creature's roar, to flee. Head-butting each other in blind panic as they scrambled on frantic legs back into the safety of the surrounding woodlands. Gohan tracing the tiny specks of their energies until they dissipated in the far distance.

The teen himself unmoved from where he stood. After all, this would hardly be the first monster he'd faced in his lifetime. Waiting with the patience born on the battlefield for the creature to laboriously fit through the, in hindsight, rather diminutive opening to its lair.

Its reptilian body, as more appeared rising up from its squatting hunch to fit through the hole, covered with centuries of deep, knotted scars. Jagged claw and bite marks from the aforementioned rivals, scabrous bullet wounds where a luckless hunter's gunshot had been lodged in the beast's iron-like flesh and healed over. Worse were the infernal burns left by dark magic that corrupted and twisted all they touched. A lingering testament to the now nearly forgotten King Piccolo Wars centuries earlier and the turmoil that nearly sent the Earth back to a murderous Dark Age.

His strong, lithe body tightly coiled, Gohan watched bracing himself for action as the creature fully emerged. His face a tightly controlled mask. More than anyone having learned the dangers of over confidence and impatience. Twice when the world, his friends and family, needed him he'd made mistakes. Twice it had nearly cost him everything. There would not be a third. Not now, not ever.

The teen allowing himself the tiniest amount of satisfaction at the thought of Cell as their titanic clash ended, the arrogant bug's screams as his "perfect" body was incinerated in what might have been Gohan's most powerful Kamehameha. It certainly was the most difficult, putting every ounce of himself in that last, desperate attack. And even then, if it hadn't been for a certain arrogant Sayian Prince, or his father if only in spirit, he didn't think he could have accomplished it.

Cell had certainly changed him, Gohan thought in answer to his unvoiced question. Adding a weight of responsibility to his shoulders only his father had borne before then. Back in the real world the mutated dinosaur paused, nostrils flaring as it sniffed not detecting the usual pheromones of fear and panic which gripped its prey. That alone caused a kernel of the alien emotion to creep like ice water through the creature no matter how hard it tried to suppress it.

Mammoth mouth dropping open in front of Gohan. A palm frond sized tongue, a bright, wet pink color, appearing licking in salacious anticipation of its expected meal. And allowing the spiky, black-haired youth to catch a glimpse of his glittering prize wedged between the back fangs. That sight bringing the tiniest sliver of a smile to his face, the end of his quest in sight.

Of course Cell wasn't solely responsible for his being here facing down giant carnivore like was. Many, his mother most especially, blamed the man he might, in another universe, have called Uncle. Raditz, his father's brother, a ruthless pirate and warlord whom had come to Earth to reclaim his lost sibling. If it had not been for him and the unintended consequences of his actions perhaps Gohan would have grown up to be a simple scholar like his mother intended rather than the third strongest being on the planet.

The teen unconsciously flinching as he remembered what it felt like to be cooped up inside Radtiz tiny, spherical ship helpless and alone. Unaware of everything except the frantic sound of his own tear-filled cries and the anguished sound of his father being beaten long past the point he could defend himself from outside the vessel's metallic skin. The thought that his father, the strongest person he could have imagined at that time, could die and, in the twisted logic of a child's mind, that it would all be his fault stirred something inside of Gohan. Something that, perhaps, would have remained dormant otherwise. Yes, Raditz had awakened a power inside the frail, tender boy Gohan had been. Starting him on a path which had seen him battling aliens and androids from Earth to Namek and back again.

Not to mention a dinosaur or two, he thought as Paozusaurus charged forward its jaws descending towards him a blinding flurry of steely muscle only to snap closed on empty air as the teen effortlessly catapulted over the beast's snout. Planting his feet as he landed over either side of the thing's angular nostrils. Bits of humid steam blowing up the pants' legs of his orange Gi as he steadied himself on the moving platform. Creature lifting its Buick sized head, the thick cordons of its neck twisting trying to reach a stubby, clawed hand to sweep Gohan off.

Never having a chance to complete the action as Gohan cocked his fist back and punched between the giant animal's eyes. Impact tremors running up the teen's arm as he struck the solid surface, the pebbly like skin buckling in a dimple around his fist. hearing the crackling, eggshell like sound of the skull fracturing. Such was the force the creature's entire head was pushed and lifted backwards on its neck, Gohan summersaulting backwards over the monster's reaching claw. Hearing the whip-like sound as he landed, arms raised in a battle stance, which told him the beast's neck muscles had been pulled taunt and snapped. The entire head nearly bending around backwards before, like a rubber band, slinging back around.

Its immense body slumping to the side, leg's like clay now buckling underneath it, raising a mountain of dust as it fell partially sinking into the soft earth with it's weight. Bits of saliva flying loose from its open mouth as it too came crashing down a split moment after the body first struck, its tongue rolling limply out over the ground.

Only then, once he was sure he no longer detected even the tiniest amount of energy in its body, did Gohan relax dropping his stance. The teen walking triumphantly over towards it. More for the long labored for reward rather than any real pleasure in taking another being's life. The fight itself far too easy to excite his Saiyan blood. But of course it wasn't thirst for glory or combat which drove him to such lengths.

And truth be told neither Cell nor Raditz could lay claim to why he was kneeling beside the slain Paozusaurus resting his hand against its grimy, scarred lip of its jaws about to rip them open even wider. But rather something familiar to every hormonal teen and male no matter how old. A juicy pair of tits.

Just the thought of such a word causing his boyish face to blush a deep crimson. Raised never to use such language, even in the privacy of his own mind. But nothing less managed to convey what he thought of those beautiful, jiggly orbs dancing in front of his eyes every time he closed them. And it wasn't just any girl's tits but the tragically unattainable Bulma Brief's spectacularly age defying 34 DD's.

"Sorry fella but you never had a chance."Gohan said as he pushed widening with a wet cracking noise the scaly roof of the dinosaur's jaws." I was chasing your little brother around when I was still a child."

Reaching inside the thing's mouth as he wrenched the round, amber four star ball from its perch. The bony hand of an ill-fated adventure still defiantly clutched around it. Prying that away as Gohan held the orange-hued orb up. Seeing the solution to all of his problems, maybe? , in it and its six siblings jostling in the satchel slung over one shoulder of his arm. Wondering if he really had the nerve to go through with this.

"Once I do, there likely won't be any going back. Not for a whole year, unless we go all the way to New Namek." Gohan said softly to himself.

His mind going back to where this unhealthy fascination with the Bluenette heiress had started. It had been shortly after the defeat of Kid Buu with his father somehow, despite the odds, saving the Earth yet again. With Bulma deciding to throw a party in celebrations. At the time Gohan had nearly not gone. He'd been dating Videl at the time and wanted to go on a double date with her with Erasa and Sharpner to the movies. But Bulma was an childhood friend of his father, practically family, and Videl's father Hercule Satan had been invited so it seemed only right that they go.

If only Bulma hadn't drunk as much as during it, maybe things would have turned out differently. Feeling the front of his Gi becoming more restrictive as he thought about that night. The bulge of an impressive trouser snake growing down the inside legging of his pants. Recalling how Bulma, spilling wine in one hand as she sang outloud to a pop song playing over the stereo system, had climbed on top of one of the tables. Attracting Gohan's attention just, gyrating her hips to the music, she turned away from him shaking what had to have been the sexiest, plump ass he'd ever seen in his life. Remembering how the tight, red dress she'd chosen to wear almost seemed to mold itself around it. Forming an indention that ran between each jiggly cheek. One easily thick enough for him to run his finger between or perhaps something else of his anatomy a little thicker he couldn't help but think as he watched each wrestling cheek slide beneath the clingy, crimson fabric.

And then Bulma turned back around and he forgot all about those plump, competing crescent moons. The Bluenette Heiress raising her arms behind her heard, running her fingers up through her silky, cerulean hair. Her wine glass discarded, thrown to the floor, as she moved to the rhythm. As did those proud, year-defying globes of hers bubbling up over the edge of her dress's top.

Even now, years later, the memory of that sight caused Gohan to squeeze the hard as stone Dragonball even harder. His previous blush returning in full force knowing what had happened next. One of the straps of her dress having slide out of place as she danced falling down off her arm causing the fabric to grow looser. Slipping down her wiggling form. Gohan ignoring Videl's angry stares as he watched those wonderfully, braless tits expand outward suddenly sensing freedom. Peeling red material crumpling beneath first one bouncing boob and then the other. Dragging across each of her diamond hard, pink pebbles with a flick causing them to wobble as they emerged as if excited to be free.

Past and present Gohan both savoring that first, lingering sight as the future girl of his dreams was completely exposed. Drinking in the sight, memorizing every soft curve of those jiggling, proud examples of femininity.

Looking nothing so much as two extra large scoops of creamy ice-cream topped with an especially delicious looking, ripe cherry. He could only watch, as if in slow motion, the sides of each moving breast had squished together deepening her valley of cleavage as the succulent flesh mushroomed out around it before springing apart.

And the entire party seemed to freeze, the eyes of men and women alike frozen on the spectacular sight before them. No one making a sound, Gohan thought even the music had abruptly stopped with a hissing scratching noise, except for possibly the distinctive laugh of a certain invincible old master. In the corner of the room, his arms crossed over his sculpted chest, the Saiyan Prince frowned a bit harder than usual at his wife's antics. A wide-eyed Hercule stared entranced at the curvaceous display his host was unwittingly putting on. The beer he was pouring overflowing from his glass only to be happily lapped up by the pudgy, child-like Buu who may have been the only being not caught up in the commotion.

For her part, Bulma's own mother Panchy just smiled holding a hand up to her blushing face as the Bluenette continued to sway on her makeshift stage. Those fantastic torpedoes of hers bouncing up and down. From beside him, Videl expression became more devious enjoying the first inklings of alarm appearing on Bulma's face as she started to notice her chest was less restrained than it ought to have been.

He wasn't sure who it was. He thought it might have been his mother ChiChi who first shouted something. No doubt screaming that Bulma stop being such a hussy. Or maybe it had been Master Roshi complimenting the Bluenette on some of the finest melons he ever did see. The color draining from the Heiress face she buried her chin against those beautiful, bouncing jugs looking down at herself. Eyes growing nearly as large as those twin scoops of hers as she stared past them to her crumpled, red dress hanging down off of her body. A hand uselessly reaching across herself. Molding a boob it bulged seeping around the edges of her palm and rising up between her fingers. Startled, taking a step back she's stumbled. The heel of her shoe sliding off and twisting as she suddenly fell forward.

Gohan swore to himself that, despite everything, he'd only meant to save a dear friend from a nasty fall. But as his hands slide around her waist to catch her, the palm of his hand inadvertently gripping that curvy ass of hers, his face had lined perfectly between her magnificent chest. Bulma's DD sundaes rubbing and molding themselves his buried head as he fell beneath her to the floor. An instinctive impulse to apologize leading only to him getting a mouthful and rich, white boob-flesh and the taste which still haunted his dreams to this day.

And it was that moment, as a curvy Bluenette literally rub her tits in his face, that he knew that Bulma was the one for him. That there would never be another like her. Which was also the source of his pain and torment, he lamented.

Making a decision he lowered his hand to his side as he looked up. Gi rustling from a wind that wasn't there as he launched himself skyward shooting off over the Paozu mountains. The cool rush of air cutting across his body like a knife. A sensation he welcomed rapidly increasing his speed as he jetted across the sky. Any normal human looking up would only have caught a glimpse of an orange streak. The icy, buffeting wind soothing and relaxing his tense muscles better than any massage ever could. In particular one throbbing, hard muscle which he felt slowly start to shrink back up along the inside of his thigh. The previous pressure that felt like it was about to explode steadily draining away against the shivering draft blasting across his body. Much to Gohan's relief, he didn't need to ruin yet another Gi of his.

"At least I didn't need another frigid dip in a lake." He said, words immediately lost to the shrieking passage of air rushing past him.

Having needed such treatment several times since he'd started this quest of his. Reaching sufficient altitude he drew back on his power. The puffy, cotton ball edge of a passing cloud shattering the pieces shooting upwards above him as he stopped in midair hovering. Looking around for a good spot wide enough to summon Shenron. Of course he could have simply done it where he'd been but the stinking carcasses of a dead dinosaur just didn't scream romantic to him. And if he was going to do it, he was going to do it right.

Finally spotting what he was looking for. A small orchard of apple trees, their branches laden with rich, ripened fruit. A small rumble from his own stomach reminding him he'd skipped lunch through it wasn't food he was in mind to eat as he coasted downward. Angling towards where the trees bent away into a small, placid opening. One, now that he looked closer at it, which almost seemed to resemble an ape's footprint. A giant ape's footprint. Idly wondering if his father had ever ventured out this ways when he was younger.

"If he had, I guess it's a good thing for crocodile breath that he hadn't run into him during a full moon." He chuckled softly landing in the middle of the clearing.

A herd of deer raising their heads in mild curiosity at his arrival. While in the treetops above he could hear a few soft chirps and cries from the small, brown, furry monkeys which inhabited all over this region. Mischievous monkeys, Gohan reminded himself. Remembering what a problem the little buggers had caused for him the other day swiping several of his dragonballs while he slept. Apparently the way the balls glowed when near one another had caught their eyes and had spent the better part of a morning getting them all back.

"Sorry, friends. After today their going to be inert stones for a whole another year." He called up to the moving forms running from one branch to the other.

Kneeling as he sat the four-star ball down in front of him. Positioning the red colored stars embedded into the amber surface towards him. Placing the next one beside it from his bag forming a small circle. Each of the balls glowing brighter than before now that he'd collected all of them together. Much to the delight of his simian watchers who howled with joy jumping up and down on their branches.

Deciding he wasn't a threat, and likely as annoyed by the monkey's as he was, the deer returned to their grazing. One or two of the younger fawn cautiously approaching the ring of shimmering, orange light.

Placing the last of them, Gohan stood up. Letting the now empty satchel waft towards the ground where a whistling breeze caught it. Fluttering back upwards, a hairy paw shot out grabbing and pulling it away into the foliage. Its new owner happily chattering with its siblings on obtaining it. No doubt hoping to put all of the dragonballs back inside when it got the chance.

Feeling a giddy optimism he hadn't felt since he first defeated Cell the spiky-haired teen held his arms raising them out as he spoke the words.

"Arise, Great Shenron and grant me my wish!" He shouted in a loud, defiant enough voice the deer raised their heads towards him again.

While above the monkey's quieted down in what may have been the first time ever. Hundreds of glittering eyes peering out from behind the green leaves with growing apprehension as the sky above began to darken. Sackcloth falling across the heavens as the ground shook once more. A crack of scintillating, pure electricity arcing down from the brooding clouds striking into the glowing heart of the circle the teen had made. Raising a shielding hand more from the immense, almost overpowering energy he felt radiating outward from the balls than the flash of light itself.

The jagged, pure-white incandescent light replaced with a yellowish pillar of energy which exploded upwards from the Dragonballs piercing through the malic filled sky. Energy which began to twist and writhe against the black canopy as it curled across it. Crackling arcs of excess energy shooting off above the shaking trees tops. Round, furry bodies dropping down from the branches along with falling fruit as the monkeys scampered running on all fours away from the awful apparition. The deer vanishing, galloping away between the tree trunks.

Soon leaving only Gohan who craned his head watching in anticipation at the emerald green scales starting to from out of the energy. Attenuating and stretching as it looped around itself vanishing out of sight and back again around the clearing. Flashes of ruby light appearing as one end twisted down from him. A gaping hole underneath materializing into a fang filled mouth large enough to have devoured the Paozusaur whole. While two reindeer like horn crests sprouted out above the thing's scaly forehead. Two long, thin "hairs" curling up from either side of its snout as the scruffy, jade-colored fur along the sides and back of its elongated head billowed and shifted as if moving underneath a heavy weight of water.

"Speak your first wish, and it shall be granted!" The thing spoke in a voice heavy with the weight of ages and with more menace then Cell or even the dreaded Emperor Freeza could have managed.

Fiery, glowing eyes peering down over a scabrous snout at the unflinching Gohan, well accustomed to the great dragon's theatrics by this point. Knowing, unlike the frightened woodland animals, that it posed no threat to anyone. Well unless an arrogant wisher tested the dragon's patience. But Gohan had no intention of doing that, knowing exactly what his wish was.

Only one thing he truly desired having reluctantly accepted that Bulma couldn't, wouldn't return his feelings. In the days and weeks after the party he'd tried to put her from his mind. His obsession gradually growing even as he drifted further and further away from Videl.

No longer was it the raven-haired fighter's name he moaned in his sleep or visited him in his dreams. Supple body sliding between his legs, the soft velvet of her silky skin against his rougher one. Nimble, slender fingers wrapping around his throbbing cock as he felt the Bluenette's hot breath and lips below tickling one of his hanging balls. Sucking it into her eager mouth. Dreams that always ended with him waking up to a sticky mess in his sheets.

Doing his best to look happy for the radiant Bulma when she'd announced she was pregnant with their second child a few months back at her birthday party. A daughter. Her husband, the brooding Prince Vegeta, managing to appear more jovial, even proud, for a change. As for himself, it was all Gohan could do to keep his plastered smile on. Just the thought of his precious Bulma in the throws of passion with another man, her legs wrapped around his waist as she grinded against his cock, enough to nauseate him. Almost thankful when the feline God of Destruction had interrupted the party threatening to destroy the world over a pudding cup. Even if it was only thanks to the unborn child of Vegeta and Bulma's union which allowed Goku to become the fabled Saiyan God and battle Beerus. At least long enough until the latter had reverted back to what they'd learned was one of his frequent catnaps.

"Hear me, Mighty Shenron. What I desire is a balm for my aching heart. If I can't have the Bulma Brief of this world, I'd ask you to bring me one from another. One where she's alone, having never met her prince." He said just as he'd practiced during his long hunt for the Dragonballs.

The memory of the topless Bulma dancing and a rush of adolescent hormones prompting him to make the following amendment.

"And maybe have her be like she was in Age 774. If that's not too much trouble?" Gohan said rather more sheepishly.

A bead of nervous sweat running down the side of his forehead withering under the snake-like dragon's gaze. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Shenron answered.

"I can grant your desire but know it will consume all three of your wishes. Do you still wish it?" It asked in a voice like a thunderclap.

Not even the slightest hesitation in Gohan's voice as he shouted back up in answer.

"Yes!"

Capsule Corp Office-Age 774

Tapping the tip of her pen against the bottom half of her glossy, red lips Bulma was starting to regret not buttoning her white blouse all the way. Looking over from the proposal she was supposed to be considering to one of her problem employees, Dr. Alan. The latter's eyes squarely on the cleavage bubbling up from between the widening halves of her white blouse. The top most button straining to contain her completely natural and perky 34 DD breasts. With creamy, white flesh bulging out from gapes above and below the little, black disc.

"Let me see if I understand this. You and Dr. Brett are requesting funding so that you can create-" She glanced down at the thick manila envelope open on her desk" –what you're calling a B.O.O.B. device."

The male scientist nodding towards the pair of talking breasts which filled his vision.

"That's correct Ma'am. We believe we'll be able to heal and rejuvenate the cellar degradation of aging. Perhaps even strength and purify beyond even what it was. Imagine a fighter becoming stronger than he was in his prime or a woman's bust gro-" Growing more excited he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, a rosy sheen of blush appearing on his face.

Bulma just rolled her at the man's famailar antics as she lifted a sheet looking over the complex, messily written series of formulas and equations squibbled down the page.

"You understand I looked into a similar procedure when I was barely out of my teens. Of course I had a much less sexist acronym. But, while intriguing, I ultimately found it to be a dead end." Bulma said.

Impatiently tapping the end of her pen against Dr. Alan's folder hoping he'd get the hint quicker than usual. The man arranging one of these personal meetings with her about once a month. Usually with ludicrous claim of junk science she suspected he was getting from those big-boob manga comics he thought he was hiding from her. All so he could get a close up view of his boss's tits.

Bulma sighing softly to herself as the man's gaze remain riveted to one spot, wondering if there ever was a time when the man had looked her in the eye. Fondly thinking about her time with Goku and their quests for the Dragonballs. Back before she had to deal with all the strain of running a multi-Trillion Zeni corporation.

"No wonder my dad's hair turning gray. I'm just glad the job hasn't started affecting me like that or I might really need B.O.O.B.!" She thought to herself, glancing at a desk mirror.

Her stunningly beautiful face peering right back at her, like always. Not a single hair out of place or blemish.

Of course as nostalgic as she might be for her earlier freedom, she had to admit her teenage adventures weren't all fun. Seemingly always managing to be chased by a killer pirate robot or somehow getting stripped out of her clothes. The perverted Master Roshi always managing to somewhere close at hand when the latter occurred. Bulma feelings her cheeks start to burn at the thought of the old martial arts teacher's eyes on her nubile and vulnerable naked body.

And between hassles like those her and Goku had to deal with diminutive blue midgets and even Demon-Kings trying to conquer the world. Almost like something out of one of Dr. Alan's mangas she had to admit.

Shifting in her chair, ruining his view as she crossed an arm over her chest. Resting her chin between the finely, manicured fingers of her other hand as she waited for the male researcher's head to finally tilt up.

Through if her life was a manga it was clear the artists was running out of threats to imagine. Even the reincarnation of the Demon-King, Piccolo Jr., seemingly mellowing out and becoming a good guy after he and Goku teamed up to defeat Garlic Jr. With Goku even marrying, settling down and having a couple of kids together. Something Bulma wouldn't have imagined in a million years. Despite being kidnapped by a disembodied talking brain and the world being threatened by an alien invasion or two the following years had been almost ordinary compared to their earlier times together.

The very last challenge the two of them faced had been nearly seven years ago, a couple of rogue cyborgs and an Androids unleashed by a vengeful mad scientist. Luckily, going over the notes in his lab, she'd been able to shut all three of them down. Not to mention, she couldn't help but smile proudly, destroying that little biological experiment Dr. Gero had cooking when her and Goku had explored the sub-floors of his little mountain lab.

Whatever she might lack in raw, brute strength the plucky Bluenette knew she made up for it and more with her brains. Not to mention a sparkling personality and just being all around beautiful person.

"I'm sorry Dr. Alan but I don't think this proposal-"The Bluenette said vanishing before Dr. Alan's amazed eyes with a soft but distinct "pop"!

Her clothes hanging suspended in midair for a long, savory moment as if to honor the curvy body they once held before crumpling over Bulma's desk and chair. Leaving the male scientist sitting alone in her office starting at where his boss, and more importantly those spectacular DD sundaes of hers, had been.

Blinking, hoping she'd return, Dr. Alan rose looking around to make sure he was still alone before walking around Bulma's desk. Rummaging through the pile of her clothes before holding up the still warm, lacy and frill covered black and white bra that only a moment ago had clad those marvelous mounds of femininity.

"Brett's not going to believe me about this one!" He said excitedly, stuffing the bra into his lab pocket as he hurried out of the office.

Mount Paozu- Age 778

"-warrants further study at this time." Bulma finished winking into existence in the middle of the Paozu wilderness.

Her entire body on full display to both a lucky boy and an indifferent dragon. Taking a moment for the sudden change in scenery, not to mention posture as she stood in front of Gohan, to register. The beautiful Bluenette's eyebrows arching as her eyes grew large twisting her head to look up at the imposing Shenron. His vast body twisted and coiled endlessly around her filling the entire sky.

"Your wish has been granted!" It boomed in a deafening voice Bulma would never get used too.

Emerald body dissolving into a shower of glowing light which began to splinter and shoot off across the sky like glittering falling stars. Each streak of light its own Dragonball scattered across the Earth where they'd wait over the next year to be found and used again.

The sky quickly empty again as the dark clouds began to recede. Dazzling sunlight returning, streaming into the idyllic meadow as if nothing had ever happened.

"S-Shenron? What? Where am I-"The Bluenette stammered confused, her eyes settling on Gohan.

Who could only stare, mouth slightly agape. The woman before him looking exactly like how he remembered Bulma from that party. Except perhaps those extra large scoops of ice-cream somehow seemed even firmer and more perky than before. Watching those big marshmallows shake back and forth as Bulma turned back around to face him.

"Gohan!? What's going on. I was in a very impor-well I was in a meeting. Those Dragonball things aren't a toy, you know." She lightly chastised.

Winking playfully at the still speechless teen as she waggled a finger at him. Her gaze dropping to his harder than a dinosaur's skull arms lovingly tracing her eyes across the chiseled muscles before roaming along his broad shoulders the bronze pectorals peeking out the top of a Gi that seemed a touch too small for him.

"Wow, Gohan, I don't mean to pull a Dr. Alan but have you been training again? Oh that's it! There's another world endangering crisis and that's why you summoned me, right? I need to help Goku defeat another big baddie. So who is it this time? Did Lord Slug somehow come back to life or maybe it's something really crazy like some weird, alien wizard?" Bulma said growing more and more excited.

Nearly hopping up and down which wasn't exactly helping Gohan's situation. Somehow managing to summon the strength of will to tear his eyes away from those bouncing melons to answer her.

"W-What, Bulma? No-I mean, it's nothing like that. I-I just…" Fumbled, despite all his alleged smarts completely at a loss for words.

Granted part of that was simply because all of the vital blood being deprived from his brain to elsewhere in his anatomy. But the other reason, well…it was hilarious when you thought about. Just minutes ago he'd faced down a hungry, giant dinosaur without even blinking his eye but trembled at the thought enraging this woman.

"There's no emergency? Nothing at all?" Bulma asked sounding disappointed.

Gohan smiling sheepishly as he mimicked his father, rubbing the back of his head. The nervous bead of sweat returning to his forehead as Bulma's beautiful face was marred by a frown. Well, not really marred. Gohan couldn't help but think she looked just as good when she was angry.

"So you wasted a whole wish just to see me? You could have just called me Gohan, honestly that's something I'd expect more from your father than a smart guy like you. What if another Cyborg 17 attacks South City again? We might not be able to wish those people back before the balls are recharged."

Putting one dainty hand on her shapely hip as she talked. Adding emphasis jabbing the finger of her other hand towards Gohan. Who could only stare, his eyes riveted a few millimeters below Bulma's chin. Watching those buoyant pair of torpedoes rise and fall with every gesture. Drinking in every naked curve and contour, the tits he'd dreamed about for so long completely exposed. The exposed air of the mountains working their magic as her bright pink nipples quickly looked like two hard erasers sticking out from each jiggling boob. His eyes following each swell and rise those twin scoops of vanilla made.

As much as he could have simply watched those puppies for all eternity, this was his first chance to see all of Bulma's body in all its splendor. The horny teen's eyes at last tearing themselves away down the Bluenette's trimmed, tone body. Not nearly to the degree or with the definition of Videl's athleticism but he couldn't see an ounce of superfluous fat on the stunning Goddess's body. Body developing curves in only the right places. Below her flat stomach his eyes nearly split following each slender, curvy leg before meeting again in the middle. Bulma standing with her legs together but how each curved slightly and the shapely drumstick of each leg made a small but crucial triangular patch he could see through. And he could see pink! Swollen lips lightly parted open, the juices of her sweet nectar staining and leaking from them. Proof of her own growing arousal.

It was almost an afterthought then that he noticed the swell of that ass he remembered so fondly rising from behind the Bluenette. No longer clad in a clinging, red dress or even the scrap of dental floss that was her thong he'd committed to memorizing. Like her breasts in front of him, each plump crescent moon jiggling up and down as Bulma pointed. Begging for a man's rough, strong hand to slap them just to see the motion ripple through them.

"I'd really thought I'd have rubbed off a little more on you by now-say, are you okay Gohan? You look a little…flustered?" The Bluenette breaking her triad as she noticed Gohan's expression.

Blushing her own self as her eyes fell along his orange Gi and those hard, chiseled abs of his to the growing bulge running down his leg…and down…and down…Bulma's lips opening in a little "O" as she felt a flush of heat creep between her thighs. Squeezing them together obscuring but not completely covering her glistening wet lips.

"Oh my…and I thought Yamcha was well hung." The Bluenette thought lustfully.

Immediately scolding herself even as she couldn't draw her eyes away from the enticingly long and thick outline.

"Get a hold of yourself, this is Goku's son for crying out loud. Your almost old enough-well maybe not as old as all that but still."Bulma's inner voice reasoned and argued." On the other hand it is kind of nice to be getting some male attention besides that pervy Dr. Alan. Heh…guess I still got it huh? Poor Gohan's looking at me just like the gang does whenever Krillin's wife puts on that damn yellow once piece of hers."

Her hand still on her hip she didn't see the harm in striking a little pose widening her legs apart as she stylishly brushed some of her silky, cerulean bangs from her face. Unconsciously causing her tits to ripple and sway bouncing up and down from the movement. Watching as Gohan's eyes nearly bulged from his sockets following those heavy pendulums' every motion until they settle down again.

"Damn, you'd think he was getting a free show instead of seeing me in some work clothes. I wonder how he'd react if he saw me in that little black num-" Bulma's arm brushing against her chest as she lowered it, feeling naked flesh and the hard point of her nipple pressing into it."-ber. GOHAN! What have you done!?"

Her piercing cry of his name loudly echoing through the forest startling beasts who'd ignored the arrival of Shenron or even the bellows of the monster dinosaur earlier. Just as it frightened the Saiyan who loudly gulped, feet feeling as if they were lead. His face turning a sickly blue as a nervous sweat drop ran down his face.

Bulma, face turning a vivid shade of pink, looking down into the ample pale, white flesh of her own cleavage. Breasts jiggling about as she curved an arm in front of them. Globes seeping, bulging out from above and beneath her thin, slender arm wholly inadequate to contain the large treasures. Other hand shooting between her legs gripping her sex. Tendrils of pleasure shooting through her body as her fingers brushed against her silky lips. Ones she struggled to ignore.

"I'm sorry! I didn't intend for it happen like this." Gohan protested, through he well might have wished it.

Some part of him wondering if Shenron indeed could read minds, a talent Master Roshi and other strongly skilled martial artists had managed to pick up alongside the manipulation of ki and flying. Well okay, the Turtle Hermit had never bothered to learn that one. What with having his own mutant, flying baby turtle to do his bidding.

"You pervert! Why do all the Son men want to strip me!" Bulma fumed, having never forgotten that incident with Goku all those years ago." I bet you can't even ride the Flying Nimbus after this one! Why I ought a-"

The entire grove around them shaking, several of the trees uprooted, as a pteradon the size of an airliner roused itself from its nap having missed all of the excitement. Scarred, leathery wings flapping, sending gusts of wind shooting through the clearing lifting it up from the forest floor. Darkening the sky above them as it glided, circling around searching for its breakfast. Trees snapped like kindling stuck into its pebbly, purple hide fallen to the ground.

"Kiyaaah!" Bulma squealed leaping and climbing atop of the muscular Saiyan." What are we doing out here, Gohan! You wouldn't let that eat me, would you? Come on, we need to get out of here. I want to go home! Come on you fly Gohan, why aren't you going. You got me into this after all!"

The Bluenette cried, her previous anger forgotten, as she hugged onto him for dear life looking up as the giant flying reptile. Unable to hear Gohan's muffled answer wedged as his face was between her breasts. Pale, white scoops of vanilla slapping either side of his face as the Saiyan boy could only grin enjoying the sweet taste of the big, creamy marshmallows which had haunted his dreams these past few years…

A/N: And end chapter one. Figured there was no better place then Gohan with his face full deep inside Bulma's glorious 34DD breasts. Heh. I know I wouldn't mind being left there. XD Hope you enjoyed this silly idea of mine and look forward to the next chapter where I promise things will really heat up between the Capsule Corp Heiress and her Saiyan protector. And if you liked it so far please feel free to leave a REVIEW. They always help motivate me to work faster.


	2. Chapter 2

A little proof to show I'm not dead and gone. Not a really enough to call it a full chapter, more like a bridge to connect this with the next one. And a very special thanks Tellemicus Sundance for giving me the kick to come back. Thanks mate, ;)

"B-Bulma." A surreal quality to Gohan's voice.

Not quite believing this was really happening as his arms encircled around the curvy Milf's body helping to support her balanced weight. His fingers sliding across, gripping that big jiggily ass of her. Cheeks softly squishing beneath his calloused digits as they sunk into them. Her thick thighs wrapped around his stomach as she gyrated trying to push herself higher in his arms. The heavenly folds of her womanly mound pressed rubbing against his chiseled, hard abs as she pushed up twisting her lithe neck in alarmed, panicked fear as she surveyed the wooded forests of Mt. Paozu. On the sharp-eyed lookout for any fearsome predators.

Gohan's words muffled slightly by her buoyant, large tits pressed smothering his face. Pretty, pink nipples nearly poking him in the eye as he inadvertently tasted her sweat, creamy flesh.

"Please just s-stop squirming!" He begged her from between her wobbling pair.

Feeling the older Bluenette's legs tighten against him, inadvertently holding her warm sex harder against his toned body, as she stopped her frantic search to glower down at him with an expression which would have sent even his father scurrying for cover. Not that Goku ever had been that courageous when it came to strong-willed women, his father turning into the most docile lamb against his mother Chi-Chi.

"Get me out of here, Gohan!" Bulma hissed at him, thick milky thighs clenching against his waist for emphasis.

Her expression softening a moment later as he felt her arms wrap protectively around his back. Palms sliding upwards locking against his shoulders as her fingers grazed the bottom tufts of his black hair.

" Please, I'm too beautiful to be eaten by some Tyrannosaurs Rex or sabretooth tiger." She whispered more pleadingly.

Even a little self-ashamedly. She was a full-grown woman and a genius to-boot after all who'd helped stare down some of the biggest threats the Earth had ever faced. But now she didn't even have so much as a Dynocap to protect herself with.

Wiggling she slide down some, pretending not to notice the young Saiyan's rippling muscles against her slender body as she repositioned herself for the two of them to be more eye-level. Own waist sliding down over his flat, hard stomach. Soft lips of her sacred womanhood sliding against and resting above the growing bulge down the front of Gohan's orange Gi. Outline sinking slightly wedging between her spreading lips as Bulma's face turned a darker, blushing shade and her pupils shrank to tiny point points.

"G-Gohan!?" She gasped, hastily lifting herself up off of his…impressive development.

Just as an equally red-faced Saiyan launched the two of them upwards. Bulma's skin tingling with a raw, powerful force as she felt his ki buffet extending to surround her. Soft, cerulean blue hair lifting slightly and waving as if in a breeze. Feeling Gohan's strong, powerful arms curl tightly around the small of her back as he hugged her close, breasts sinking against his hard pecs, body curling protectively over shielding her from the stray, straggly branches which reached out from the forest's open canopy. Shooting the two of them far into the sky.

Hovering there for a moment, Gohan's mind racing as he looked down at the woman tightly clinging against him. Beautiful face, eyes tightly squeezed shut from the fright of their sudden ascent, resting against his brawny shoulder. So trusting of him.

The surreal haze which had gripped his mind evaporating as he felt her weight in his arms. Her quick, nervous hot breath against his neck. Her boo-her heartbeat beating against his chest. Feeling his own flutter as her eyes slowly opened, hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, looking with relief into his.

"I almost forget you can do that." She said straining her lithe neck as she looked around marveling at the landscape which blossomed and stretched in all directions for her to see." It's so liberating…no clunky machines or gadgets between you and soaring free like a bird."

She twisted back around to look at him, a familiar cocky grin on her face. Both trying to ignore her squished boobs rubbing against his chest or how her diamond hard pink tips of her nipples felt tracing against the edges of his equally hard pectorals.

"Don't think you're off the hook through, Buster. I don't know what you were thinking." The beautiful Milf said giving him a mock scolding." But I'm looking forward to the explanation…after you find me some clothes that is."

She wiggled her hips in what she convinced herself was merely an enticement to hurry him on. Certainly wasn't to teasingly brush against that thick outline running down his inner thigh again. No sir. Even as she bite her lower lip feeling the edge of her womanly mound rub against it again. Tiniest bit of her own arousal leaking past her swollen lips soaking through and staining the orange fabric enshrining the lurking beast.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Gohan answered with polite obedience, nodding his head with a shake so vigorous he'd thought his eyes, already bulging out of their sockets thanks to the wonderful sight before him, would fall out.

Only to then hesitate on which direction to speed away to comply with her request. Capsule Corp was the obvious choice but Gohan didn't look forward to trying to explain Bulma to herself or why he'd wished for her. He certainly didn't want to do it with a naked version of herself draped around his neck.

His next thought was heading towards the Son household to borrow some of his mother's clothes but merely the thought of his raven-haired mother's stern reaction to seeing him arrive with a naked woman, and her best friend no less, causing the young Saiyan to shudder in fear worse than anything Cell had produced.

Which only left really only one other woman he knew and was close too in his closed, sheltered life. Giving a small sigh as he angled around in the air, aura bristling around the two as they sped away towards a rather large, needlessly grandiose and imposing mansion. Home to none other than Hercule Satan, champion of Earth and the worlds "strongest fighter" according to the general public. As well as the home of a certain spunky, black-haired former girlfriend…

"I know I've already used my wishes, but please don't let her be home." He silently begged Shenron.

* * *

"Did-did the sky just go dark for a second?" Son Goku asked.

The powerful Saiyan's head upturned in a child-like wonder as he stared up at the blue sky unsure if he'd really seen it or a trick of his imagination. Shielding his eyes with the flat of his palm as he peered past the bangs of his spiky black air watching to see if it would happen again.

Standing in the middle of the freshly cleared and plowed landscape of which once had been overgrown but now he hoped to turn into farmland. Ahead the ground suddenly giving away to a sheer cliff drop and the stunning vista of a prehistoric world. A small herd of thunderous Styracosaurus milled grazing in the distance of the valley floor below. Turning their large, frilled heads to a purple-scaled T-rex trailing them warily hoping to pick off a straggler. Above a giant hawk swooped and soared, brown feathers looking almost golden as it passed beneath the scintillating rays of the blazing sun, before diving towards a small, scampering figure. The bird-like green dinosaur, running on its hind limbs, letting out a squeal of pain twisting against the larger bird's razor talons sinking into its sides futilely trying to slip away before it was scooped up. Bird carrying it back to its nest to eat.

Back in the field, instead of answering his question, Goku was unpleasantly surprised by a dark-haired specter dropping low as she passed underneath. Small cloud of dust billowing up from the freshly carved and torn up earth as she slide. Long hair billowing out behind her face as she looked up with a gleeful, vindictive smile. Shapely leg on full display as she extended it, leaning her body back causing the rippling fabric of her blue dress to pull tighter across her chest. Material furrowing as it shrunk around her full, pert breasts squeezed inside. In the same instant he felt her foot turn hooking itself behind his ankle as she yanked pulling his balance out from under him.

Plummeting backwards as the woman, that same smile still plastered across her face, catapulted continuing past and twisting underneath his falling body. Swiping the side of her palm up across his back in a flurry of slashes. The concentration of her ki down into her fingertips allowing her to slice through the fabric like it was paper.

Sailing out from underneath, planting her outstretched palms against the dusty soil, the woman did a handstand as she flipped away. Fluttering dress briefly pulled upwards against her toned, strong thighs giving the Saiyan a brief glimpse of the uncharacteristic red thong she was wearing. Then she righted herself, hem of her dress falling back down as she landed on her feet skidding backwards still in a fighting stance.

"Rule One, you never let your guard down in a fight. Or didn't your pervy Master Roshi ever get around to teaching you that?" ChiChi feigned scolding her caught off guard husband.

Relaxing her stance enough to raise one slender hand to brush some of her dark, raven-black hair from her face. Deciding to wear it down for this little sparring match, despite the disadvantage it gave, giving her a more youthful, girlish appearance. Eyes sparkling beneath her silky bangs cradling her face.

The daughter of a giant wearing a blue dress slit down at the waist to allow her greater movement than otherwise would be. Milky thigh peeking out from between the folds as she leaned forward slightly. Eagerly watching as Goku stood up, a look of surprise on his face as the khaki jacket and shirt he wore underneath torn away into tatters falling off from his rock hard abs and pecs. Reminding her in a heartbeat just why she stayed loyal to her love during the previous long seven years of his death. Muscles rippling beneath his tanned flesh as he grinned raising an arm behind to rub his head.

"Heh, guess you got me there. I can't blame you for seeing an opening and taking it." He said excitably." It's what I'd have done in your place."

The previous darkening of the sky all but forgotten from his mind at having an opponent to fight. His cherbric expression quickly morphing into a more serious one as he raised his arms in front of him in his own fighting stance. Ki flaring from within him an outline of an aura shimmering around his half naked form. A breeze of air emenating outward kicking up stones and sending dust flying as the dark-haired woman shirked slightly back from the sheer physical presence of the power she confronted.

"Don't think I'll give you another opening like that anytime soon through." Goku tone and even inflection subtly altering as his brain switched into combat mode.

His Saiyan instincts rising to the fore chomping at the bit for the chance of a fight. Revealing the dark duality to the man she loved. One moment a kind, if somewhat childish, father and husband. But in the other, as his blood burned in his veins with the din of battle, he could become almost fight crazed. Terrifying and entrancing ChiChi in equal measures. In these moments, her Goku was almost like some fearsome storm. Powerful, at times unpredictable and utterly unyielding.

Remembering how, after one such sparring session shortly after they were married, he'd pushed her down beneath the shade of an apple tree with those big, powerful arms of his. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand as he ripped her dress off exposing her supple, quivering with excitement body beneath his muscular one. Having no other option but to eagerly give into his overpowering passion. It was long into the night before he'd fallen beside her, the two of them so very exhausted but feeling so very much alive. Sleeping beneath the stars, to weary even to make the trek back to their house, their only warmth draped in each other arms.

"Remember the deal." She quickly reminded her husband, aware of how details tended to slip his mind when he was excited." No Saiyan transformations. And no flying. We fight like normal, civilized people. On the ground."

A nervous excitement to her voice. It having been far too long since they'd had the chance to do this. She could feel the thin piece of scarlet fabric wedged between her thighs slowly growing wet, squeezing them together slightly as she braced herself for what was coming.

Feeling rather than truly seeing her husband's attack, guided as much by instinct as she raised her arm catching Goku's wrist as she twisted it aside. Both of them buffeted by the shockewave which was quickly followed by his knee bending and rocketing upwards into where her midsection had been an instant before. Contorting as she sprang away, leaning back on one heel as she swung her other leg up to hit Goku's face only to be blocked by two fingers catching the toe of her sandal. Holding her leg there, her muscles straining, as he smirked then pushed it away.

Recovering, leg falling back beneath her, she delved dropping into a crouch beneath her husband thick arm as he attempted to clotheslined her. Her own rabbit punch to the stomach missing as his body vanished leaving her punching air. Feeling him appear behind her an instant later, body pressing against hers. That thick, veined cock she loved to worship each night sliding between her dimpled asscheeks. Bending over her, those massive, muscular arms of his sliding underneath her own much more slender ones hooking underneath them as he pulled her back upright.

ChiChi almost melting against those rippling, firm muscles as she felt his rough but gentle hands slide over in front of her. Cupping against the sides of her straining breasts sandwiching them together between his steely fingers. Bulging outward between them, seeping through the cracks between, as her husband molded them in his palms. ChiChi letting out a pleasure gasp, her breath coming out in sharper, more frantic pants.

Only for his hands to move upwards along her body gripping the collar of her blue dress. Hearing the sound of the fabric tearing as he pulled it apart. A great seam appearing running down the center of her dress as the thing slipped from around her body. Clad only in her thong barely covering her womanly mound. Shrinking to the tinest strand which vanished between the round, plump crescents of her ass cheeks. Each pink nipple hardening even more at the sudden gust of naked air on her exposed breasts. Heaving bosom falling into her waiting husband's hands, fingers wrapping around each jiggling mound as he traced around and pinked her hard little points.

"C-Cheater!" She gasped clenching her thighs together against the building fire she felt there.

"Heh. You never said anything about using Instant Transmission." Goku laughed.

Letting one hand go, sliding his palm down between her thick thigh to claim his last prize. The rough tips of his fingers brushing over the thin silk of the raven-haired woman's last piece of garment. Starting to slip underneath releasing some of the building heat peeling it down from her wet, swollen lips. Only for the curvy woman to squirm in his grasp, tucking her arm against her side as she drove the tip of her elbow down into his midsection. Hard.

Feeling the man she loved deflate slightly more from the shock of the blow than true pain, his grip on her loosening as she pulled free. Grabbing his arm held in front of her, pressing his palm against her slit. Her thong unremoved, still covering her most sacred of places. A leathery digit rubbing through the fabric against her parting lips sending thrills of ecstasy coursing through the young woman's body. Causing a moan to bubble up from between her pursed lips. Shaking her ass, grinding it against the long, thick rod she felt pressed behind her. Cheeks bubbling out around as she felt it slide between them.

Only to suddenly flip him over her shoulder depositing her much larger husband at her feet. Feet she nimbly spun on sprinting away. That sexy, barely clad ass of hers wiggling enticingly in front of him as the Saiyan rolled back over and stood up. Rubbing a large hand across his flat, impossible toned stomach. Watching as the racing woman, her long black hair cascading down over her bare shoulders, paused looking back over at him with as she ran a hand down over her shapely thigh.

Feeling free and uninhibited out here by themselves. No earth-shattering threats on the horizon, no villains wanting to test the limits of Goku's strength and resolve. With the defeat of Buu, the evil version anyway, the world was once again safe just like with Cell. Only this time her husband had made it back to her. For good this time, if he knew what was good for him.

Pulling at the flimsy string she snapped it against her milky thigh with a loud sound resting a hand on her hip enticingly. Being sure to stick her ass out towards him with a little shake emphasizing the tuft of fabric still sandwiched between her cheeks.

"Well? The game's over when one of us is naked. Unless the mighty Son Goku wants to admit defeat to his wife that is." She said with a mischievous smile goading him.

Resuming her sprint as she dashed towards the still cluttered edge of the field. A tangled mess of bushes and stooped trees Goku hadn't quite gotten around to clearing. The rusty, old tractor Goku used when it obliged to be running sitting beside it. Ropes connecting it to a gnarled tree trunk her husband had joking referred to as stubborn as Vegeta.

Needing the obstacles if she was going to stand a chance at all in this fight, the Saiyan effortlessly faster than she could ever hope to be. Holding the advantage in their open arena. But in a cluttered, more enclosed environment her more lithe, smaller form might give her the edge she needed.

"Hey! Where're you going!? I thought this was supposed to be a fight, not a race!" He shouted back at her.

"I don't remember placing any limits on the size of our arena." ChiChi called back at him, laughing, as she ducked under a branch slipping into the wooded grove.


End file.
